


JayDami prompts

by varevare (varebanos)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varebanos/pseuds/varevare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of prompt fills from tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [提示](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486859) by [Panda05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda05/pseuds/Panda05)
  * Translation into English available: [提示](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486859) by [Panda05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda05/pseuds/Panda05)



> Hello! Just realized I had enough of these to post on AO3 as well. Someone aren't posted on tumblr yet! The established relationship drabbles all imply aged up Damian. Others might be a bit gen. Enjoy!

"You look like shit, kid."

"I told you not to call me that," Damian mumbled. "I’m not a kid."

"Of course not. But you’re definitely sick, so stop struggling."

"I’m fine."

"You so aren’t," Jason huffed before adding another blanket on top of Damian. The lack of struggle from the other’s part was enough proof of his bad health. "It’s bad enough that you tried to go to patrol like this, at least stop resisting now. I have better things to do than spend time tying you up to the bed."

"I wouldn’t mind-" whatever thing Damian was about to suggest got cut out by a coughing fit, and Jason took the chance to go directly to the kitchen to check on the soup.

The window wasn’t locked, the teen had broken the look the last week and Jason hadn’t gotten around to change it yet, but it was either that or risking burning the whole kitchen. He had never been good at cooking.

The chicken soup seemed adequately warm when he checked, not sure of what was the right temperature for a sick person. Whenever he got a cold, he just took shots of vodka until his throat stopped burning, but he wasn’t going to allow Damian to do that. He was still too young for that, and Jason cared more about him than about himself. Which wasn’t too hard, but he also cared enough to go to the supermarket for actual food, so there’s that.

"It’s spring, it’s impossible for me to have caught a cold," Damian snapped as soon as Jason returned with a bowl. He had obviously been thinking about it while he was away. Better that than escaping, at least.

"It’s not spring for at least another 10 days, I think. And the calendar doesn’t have much to do with the weather."

"I don’t care."

"And I don’t care whether or not you admit it. Now drink this."

They glared at each other for some seconds before Damian finally picked up the bowl and the spoon. At least he was alright enough to feed himself. It was a bit awkward to just stand and watch the boy eat in silence. Every time he stopped to take a breath was painful to hear, and Jason ended up walking towards the window to check on the lock. He needed to fix it, even if Damian would only stay overnight.

He was tempted to make him stay, though. After all, being in the Manor apparently meant that he could hit the streets with a fever. It wasn’t time to argue about it, though.

When he turned around, he realized Damian had finished his bowl and fallen asleep. Jason rolled his eyes and moved him until he was lying down properly and his breath didn’t sound so strangled. Maybe it would be better to leave the talking for tomorrow, and just make sure Damian was alright for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Of all the things to be said about Jason Todd, that he loved himself was not one.

 

In fact, if you were to ask him, he would tell you there was simply no love left in him, for anybofy. He might care about other’s wellbeing, but it was outof his sense of duty. He did not love his estrangled family. They could all rot for all he cared. He had no friends either, or had ever been in ove. The person he loved less -or hated the most, either way- was none other but himself. He only cared about is own survival to the point of being able to stay able to continue his mission.

Even his will to survive was questionable, and sometimes he found himself lying on one of his safehouses, bleeding out and wondering if it was worth the pain to try patch himself up.  
If his intention ever was to let himself die like that, though, he wasn’t haveing an easy time at it.

"How could you get hit again, Todd?!" Robin yelled at him, entering the room through the window like Jason had started to get used to.

"You’ll see, Robin, there’s a thing called a ‘gun’ that shoots things called ‘bullets’ that not even you can outrun," Jason explained weakly, a sardonic smirk in his face.

"I’m not an idiot, Todd," replied the kid without much bite in his voice. He was already busy looking for first aid supplies around the room, ready to take care of Jason’s wound like Jason should be getting used to -but wasn’t.

Ever since Damian had happened to find him one night half dead on a rooftop, he had staying paying Jason occasional visits to check on him. Damian took Jaon’s lack of interest as a offence, and kept berating him for it.

"That was completely irresponsible, you-" Damian slapped Jason in the arm when the other hissed in pain. "Stop whining, this is your fault. Why can’t you be more careful?!"

"Because I don’t care, babybat, that’s why. Nobody else does, so why should I," he grumbled, not happy knowing his shoulder meant he wouldn’t be able to go patrol for at least three weeks. He felt bad for making Damian pay for his bad mood, though. It was cute, how throroughly unamused Damian looked when he glared at him.

"I do, you moron. I won’t forgive you if you die on everybody again."

Jason smiled, a bit softened by Damian’s concern, and let him finish dressing his wounds. Maybe he couldn’t love himself, but it would be good enough if somebody loved him.


	3. Chapter 3

"So... here we are."

Jason looked up from the map he had been currently looking at, towards the dark, empty street. At his side, Damian glared at him.

"Here we are indeed. Care to point where exactly?"

Their voices echoed back in the emptiness, mocking them.

"Well, this is obviously San José, so the hotel has to be-" Jason looked down at the map, trying to make sense of the shape of the street. "The map says there's a park up north, so-"

"The map also said this is called Avenida San José, and this is obviously not an avenue. This is a square, Todd."

"I know it's a square, Damian, why do you have to be so negative?"

"Because it's midnight and the streets are empty and I want to SLEEP, Todd! Why is it so hard to understand?"

With a kick to the suitcase lying on the ground, Damian stormed off to sit on a nearby bench. Some weird bird yelled in the background. Rap music drifted out from an open window nearby. All together, the place could hardly be more different from the five stars suite Damian had insisted in reserving. Sighing, Jason picked up the suitcase and walked up to Damian.

"I'm sorry, Dami. I'll make it up to you, alright?"

"Just give me that stupid map," Damian snapped, violently ripping the paper from Jason's hands and glaring down at it. Jason didn't stop him.

A moment passed.

Then another.

"Todd."

"Yes?" Jason asked tentatively.

"Where are we again?"

"...in San José? Avenue or square or whatever?"

"What city?"

"Trujillo." Jason checked what the top of the map said. Indeed, it said Trujillo, just like all the signs in the airport had.

"What country?"

Damian still hadn't looked up, and Jason started worrying. What if the lack of sleep had really gotten to him and he was losing his mind now? Jason might not be the best boyfriend, but he didn't want that to happen either.

"Honduras, Damian, babe. Are you feeling alright?"

Instead of answering, Damian shoved the map right on Jason's face. Right under the word Trujillo and with the help of the streetlights, Jason could just barely make out the word "Perú".

"Wait, what does this even mean-"

"It means you're the biggest idiot ever, Todd." Damian stood up. Surprisingly, he was smiling. "Hell, I thought the hotel had been some kind of hoax or trap. Let's go, we might yet get there before breakfast."

"I'd rather stay in bed with you," Jason replied, but that only got him a smack in the chest.

"First let's get there, genius mapmaker, and then we'll see."


	4. Chapter 4

"I told you this was a terrible idea," Damian huffed, offering Jason a mug of tea. The man looked like hell, with his nose dripping and his eyes red rimmed. The miserable expression on his face made Damian's chest ache, for reasons that were better left unexplored. "You're a complete moron, Todd."

"I know, I know. But you looked like you were in trouble, what did you want me to do? Wait for someone to put a bullet in your pretty head?"

"No, but there was absolutely no reason for you to jump into the harbor in the middle of the winter. You'd have died of hypothermia."

"Had to try." Jason's sneeze made Damian's frown soften a notch. "Anyways, I can survive this. You don't have to stay here taking care of me."

"I'm not doing it because I have to, idiot," Damian snapped, but it had less force than he intended and they both knew it. It wasn't quite the same as those three words the boy kept avoiding, but it was enough.


	5. Chapter 5

"Are you staring at my ass?"

"What?!" Damian squeaked undignifiedly, barely managing not to drop his book. Admittedly, he hadn't been paying much attention to it, distracted as he was, but that didn't mean he wanted his current interests to be known by everybody in a fifty feet radius. "Stop speaking nonsense, Todd. There's nothing of interest in your ass for me or anybody to see. Unless you tripped and fell on mud on your way here and are wondering if I have noticed?"

Jason chuckled and came walking -sauntering- closer, his hips moving in a way that made Damian's sight lower before he could stop himself. Fortunately, he didn't stand in front of him, which would have made inappropriate eye contact inevitable, and sat next to him on the sofa.

"Well, I doubt you find me browsing the shelves all that interesting, and I guess you must be as much in need of a distraction as I am. You have been stuck on that page for the last fifteen minutes." Jason's smile was infuriating, but even more infuriating was the thought that the best way Damian could think to erase it was kissing it off him. "I think our target has stood us up, little Robin. Maybe it's time for us to go."

"I refuse." Damian scrunched up his face and snapped the book shut. "And miss this chance? Just because he might have gotten distracted petting a cat it doesn't mean he won't be here."

"I've never heard of that happening to anybody but you," Jason replied, chuckling warmly. Or at least, in a way that made Damian's insides warm up. "But if you insist on keeping me here-"

"Your presence shouldn't depend on me."

"-you should provide some incentive," Jason finished without blinking.

Damian, however, did blink at the way Jason's hand suddenly creeped up his leg.

Seconds stretched between them.

"Well, what do you say?" Jason finally said, his hand moving away a millimeter, the confident set of his jaw fading.

"Oh, damn it all to hell," Damian snapped, and pulling Jason close he kissed him.

At the end, it turned out their target was just late.

Two warning shots from Jason were enough to send him on his way, though, so all together Damian didn't mind all that much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A thank you drabble for tsubulle!

"Did you know that Santa eats bad kids?"  
  
"You think I’m stupid, Todd?" Damian huffed, white steam rising out of his mouth as he did. "We don’t have any cannibals going on in Gotham right now."  
  
"That’s not what I meant, baby bat. And what about your father’s ‘no names in the field’ rule?" Jason smiled and leaned back against the wall Damian was also resting against.  
  
"You’re not even wearing a helmet, Todd. Don’t act like you care about getting recognized now. You’re not even wearing the domino underneath anymore."  
  
"Well, that domino was stupid, I have to admit it. And I had to take off the helmet. Can’t make out with you otherwise."  
  
"Then get to it."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jason passing a cig/smoke with someone else (anon)

"I can't believe you still do that." Damian was glaring at Jason, the two of them sitting with their backs against the brick wall. They were ten stories up a shabby firescape, and after a run in with some wannabe burglars and each other, they had agreed to take a break together. Of all the family, Damian was the one who found the couple bullet wounds one of the burglars ended up with easier to forgive.

"Do what? I know you're not talking about the guns, kiddo." Jason blew smoke up into the cold Gotham air. "Oh, you mean the cigs?"

"Of course I mean the tobacco. They're terrible for you." Damian huffed, steam rising from his mouth not that unlike smoke. "And you have to take the helmet off, isn't that unpractical?"

"Hence the second mask."

Damian tsked. "Utterly preposterous."

"You can't say without trying. Bet you didn't even try a beer for your 21st."

"I did, it was gross. I had no reason to believe this will be any better."

"Alright, let me try."

"Wha-" Damian started to say, turning his head towards Jason, and suddenly his lips were against his own, warm smoke passing between them.

It didn't taste like smoke at all.

"Well, how was that?" Jason asked, a small smile on his lips. "Gross still?"

Damian pulled him close by the lapels of his jacket, and five minutes later the cigarette finished burning out on the ground, long forgotten.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Things you said when I was crying (anon)

"Are you alright?"

"I'm not crying," Damian snapped, turning his head just slightly to glare at Jason over his shoulder.

"I didn't say you were," Jason replied, walking over despite Damian's glare. He took a seat next to him on the rooftop and made no comment on the color of Damian's nose or the puffiness around his eyes, which Damian was grateful for.

They were silent for a while. Damian knew Jason was just waiting for him to open up, or not. It was becoming part of their routine of sorts. Just another form of intimacy more that Damian would have never thought possible before Jason.

Thinking of the L word made panic rise in his stomach, yet he couldn't think of any other description. Perhaps he didn't want to.

"You know how he is," he finally started saying, and it was as if a dam had opened. "I know I shouldn't care, but- He doesn't approve of you, he doesn't approve of anything, he just-" his throat closed up and he preferred to shut up over risking anything as humiliating as  _sobbing_.

"I know how much you care." Jason threw an arm over Damian's shoulders, and Damian didn't even thought of fighting it. "It's just another of the things that make you Damian. My Damian," he added, sounding completely too pleased with himself.

"That doesn't even make any sense, Todd," Damian replied, but there was a small smile on his face. It only got bigger when Jason pressed a kiss against his hair.

"I know. I'm lucky to have you here and get some sense out of me." He sounded fonder than it seemed possible. "Shame I can't beat some into your father."

"You're awful," Damian huffed, and turned to catch Jason's mouth -stupid, perfect mouth- with his own. Every time, it felt like jumping off a cliff: dazzling, terrifying, and beyond compare.

He wouldn't trade it for the world.


End file.
